In producing filaments or similar products, a polymer melt that is supplied through a single line coming from the polycondensation reactor or a chip melting device must be distributed uniformly to a number of spinning units or comparable extrusion units. Dead spots within the distributor should be avoided as much as possible and the product must not stagnate in the distributor when there are temporary interruptions in production because if the dwell time of this polymer is prolonged, it will result in thermal decomposition of the polymer, which thus leads to insoluble cross linked products.